Godzilla vs Shocker
by 8stardragonball
Summary: Based on Godzilla 1984 and Lets Go Kamen Riders. Using the Shocker Greeed, Shocker defeated Kamen Rider's Ichigo and Nigo in 1973. Now in 1984, Shocker and its Great Leader have complete control over Japan. However Godzilla, the legendary Kaiju believed to have been killed in 1954 has returned to wreck havoc. Can Shocker defeat this monster and maintain control of Japan? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all the Characters in this story are owned by Toei and Toho. This fanfic was inspired by the alternate timeline that was introduced in the Lets Go Kamen Riders film, The Man in the High Castle, and the Godzilla Heisei era.**

 **Godzilla vs Shocker**

 _Prologue_

 _1954…_

 _The year that Tokyo was devastated by Godzilla, a giant monster created by the atomic bombs. Using the Oxygen Destroyer, Doctor Daisuke Serizawa sacrificed his life, not only to stop Godzilla, but to make absolutely certain that the secret of his terrible invention would never fall into the wrong hands._

 _1971…_

 _The terrorist organization Shocker makes its presence known in Japan. Lead by the mysterious Great Leader, Shocker begins kidnapping and brainwashing various individuals and turning them into kaijin, humanoid monsters based on plants, animals, and insects._

 _One of these kidnapped people, Takeshi Hongo, escapes before the brainwashing is completed and fights against Shocker as the Kamen Rider. As Kamen Rider, Takeshi is successful in stopping the Shocker kaijin from carrying out the Great Leaders plans for world domination. In an attempt to rid himself of this irritant, the Great Leader commissions the creation of a second Kamen Rider, using a young free-lance photographer named Hayato Ichimonji. However Takeshi learns of this plan and rescues Hayato before the Shockers scientists can complete the brainwashing procedure. After this Hayato joins Takeshi in his mission, and they battle Shocker as Kamen Rider Ichigo (1) and Kamen Rider Nigo (2). Together the "Doubles Riders" continue to foil Shocker schemes, along the way killing commandants Colonel Zol, Doctor Shinigami and Ambassador Hell. It' seems that Shockers days of terrorizing Japan are numbered. However in the year 1973, Shocker's final commandant, General Black, discovers the Cell and Core metals. Using these metals, Shocker creates its most powerful kaijin, the Shocker Greeed. General Black sends the eagle like Shocker Greeed into the field where it defeats Ichigo and Nigo, bringing them back to Shocker and completing the brainwashing procedure. Now with the Kamen Riders under his control, and the power of the Shocker Greeed, the Great Leader proceeds with his plans to take over Japan._

 _Over the next few years Shockers succeeds in crushing all opposition from the Japanese government, and begins absorbing other organizations, such as the Government of Darkness, Delza Army and Gorgom into its ranks forming a much larger and powerful Shocker. By the year 1979, in order to avoid continued loss of life, the Prime Minister and the rest of the National Diet officially surrenders control of Japan to the Great Leader. Most of Japans lower class citizens are put into labor camps or drafted to become kaijin and combatmen, while those of the upper class as well as those few who openly supported Shocker are made into the Shocker elite._

 _1984…_

 _In a few short years Shocker controlled Japan has become a world superpower, rivaling the United States and Soviet Union. Although he now rules an entire nation, the Great Leader won't be satisfied until the whole world acknowledges his supremacy, and so Shocker makes plans to conquer the rest of the world with its vast army of kaijin and countless more combatmen._

 _However on the remote Daikoku Island, an event is about to take place which could potentially change the destiny of Japan…_

 _Author Note: Well what do you guy's think of this idea, crossing over Godzilla and Kamen Rider? Also, I know that in the original series General Black didn't show up until after Shocker had become Gel-Shocker. However this is supposed to be an alternative universe, so I'm going to take a few minor liberties with continuity. Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all the Characters in this story are owned by Toei and Toho. This fanfic was inspired by the alternate timeline that was introduced in the Lets Go Kamen Riders film, The Man in the High Castle, and the Godzilla Heisei era.**

 **Chapter 1: Death and Rebirth.**

A few miles off the coast of the main island of Honshu, the jet black F-15 fighter jets soared through the night sky. While most fighter pilots would have complained about partaking in perimeter duty at such a late hour, the three pilots of Shocker's Satan Squadron knew better than to argue with superiors, especially when one was attached to Admiral Majin and the First Imperial Fleet. It was amazing to think that Shocker had managed to complete the first warships for the new imperial navy in such a short amount of time, thought given the ambition of the Great Leader and the extensive use of slave labor, the three fighter pilots where hardly surprised.

"Satan's Two and Three, form up" said Satan Leader as he issued the order to his wingmen over his planes radio.

"Roger, Satan Leader" responded the two pilots in unison as the got into military formation behind their squadron commander.

"Hay boss, how long until we can return to base?" asked Satan Two, who desperately wanted nothing more than to hit the sack. He was a lazy individual who had only gotten this position because of his family connections, rather than his skill as a fighter pilot. Satan Leader swore that if the fool didn't shape up soon, he would arrange for an _"accident"_.

"Let's take a pass around Daikoku Island, then we'll make our way back" said Satan Leader, careful to not let any of his disdain for his wingmen slip through.

"But that's another…"

"Quit complaining and follow orders" said Satan Three, a confident young woman in her late twenties, who shared her commander's opinion of Satan Two.

Within a few minutes, the three members of Satan Squadron were making their final approach on Daikoku Island, when suddenly, the islands long thought to be extinct volcano began to violently erupt, spouting tones of ash, cinder and lava into the night sky. The thick black smoke was blinding, making it next to impossible for the pilots to see anything out of their cockpits, fortunately the F-15's state of the art radar system more than compensated. Quickly and decisively, Satan Leader instructed his two wingmen to pull-up on their control sticks and follow him out of the smoke.

"Sir, we're coming out of it" reported Satan Three.

"Very good, now…"

Before Satan Leader had a chance to issue new orders, his radar, as well as the radars of his two wingmen picked up something unexpected.

"This...this can't be right?" said Satan Leader confused, his years of experience failing him.

"It…it says there's something…something is moving inside the volcano!" said Satan Three, looking at her radar again to make sure she wasn't misreading it.

"Impossible nothing could…oh god I can see it!" said Satan Two, his voice betraying fear.

The thing that had emerged from the volcano of Daikoku Island, which the pilots could now clearly see as a gigantic dinosaur-like kaiju, seemed to primarily resemble a Tyrannosaurs-rex, though with the long arms of an Iguanodon and the dorsal plates of a Stegosaurus. The kaiju also had rough, bumpy, charcoal black scales, a long powerful tail, and eyes that seemed almost human. Just looking at this kaiju would be terrifying for anyone to behold, even the hardened pilots of the Shocker Satan Squadron.

"S…sir what…what are your orders?" asked Satan Three as she desperately tried to suppress her own fear. Before Satan Leader could respond to her, he was startled to notice that Satan Two's F-15 was fast approaching the kaiju, apparently getting ready for an attack.

"What the hell are you doing?!" the squadron leader demanded as Satan Two responded, his voice full of panic.

"We have to kill that thing!"

"You fool, don't..."

But it was too late. Once he was close enough, Satan Two fired two of his planes missiles at the kaiju. The missiles made impact with the neck, causing the kaiju to stumble slightly, but other than that, the he creature seemed unharmed. The kaiju then turned its head, facing the direction it had been attacked, its eyes making contact with Satan Two's F-15. Suddenly the dorsalis plates on the kaiju's back began glow bright blue.

"No…" said Satan Two as all color left his face.

"Satan Two! Pull-up…pull…"

Satan Leaders warnings came too late however. In the instant that the squadron commander had been screaming at his wingmen over the radio, the kaiju let out some type of energy attack from its mouth. Satan Two let out a quick scream of pain and terror as he and his plane was instantly vaporized in a brilliant, almost blinding flash of blue light. While he had longed to rid himself of the fool, Satan Leader recognized the circumstances of Satan Two's death were nothing to celebrate. Quickly, the squadron leader used his radio to get in touch with his remaining wingmen.

"Satan Three! Turn on your afterburners, where getting the hell out of here!"

"Bu…but…sir…what about that monster?!" asked Satan Three, who was still in shock at what she had just witnessed.

"There's no way we can handle that thing alone!" said Satan Leader sharply "We need to return to the fleet, inform Admiral Majin and the rest of Shocker about this, do you understand?!"

"Ye…yes Satan Leader!"

Then, the two remaining Shocker pilots hit their afterburners. The F-15's speed away with great haste, desperate to inform their superiors about what had just occurred over Daikoku Island. The kaiju payed them no attention as it made its ways from the islands beaches into the open water of the Pacific Ocean.

* * *

Joji Yuki had been a fool. It's not that he wasn't a smart man, in fact is peers considered him to be quite brilliant. It was this brilliants that had first attracted the Great Leader to a young Joji when he had been abandoned by his own parents. At the time, Joji Yuki had been so grateful to his supposed savior that he didn't hesitate when the Great Leader had asked him to join Shocker. With his keen scientific mind, Joji Yuki rose quickly through the ranks of the Shocker Science Division, eventually becoming the head of the division in 1975, a position that he still held to this day. However, his time as head of the science division, as well as Shockers subsequent occupation of Japan, had exposed Joji Yuki to the truth. Shocker was evil, and it's Great Leader, whom Joji had come to see as a father figure, was the devil incarnate! Just thinking about all the terrible experiments he had been forced to perform were enough to make him sick.

Fortunately for Joji Yuki, there were others who shared his options about Shocker. It hadn't been easy making contact with the resistance, they had gone underground after the Diet had surrendered, but after many mouths of careful searching he eventually found them. Of course they hadn't trusted him at first, hell, when he told them about his connections to the Great Leader, some of them had wanted to kill him outright. However their leader, a man who had spent time overseas, was reasonable. This man had given Joji Yuki a chance to prove his sincerity, and the head of the Shocker Science Division hadn't disappointed. And so for the past year, Joji Yuki had been the mole inside Shocker's regime, using his position to sabotage and gain information that he would then discreetly pass on to his resistance contact. That's exactly what had now brought Joji Yuki to Kitanomaru Park. It was usually deserted at this time of night save for the occasional petrol, but those were a rarity and besides, Joji had memorized the usual guard shifts just in case.

Joji walked underneath the carry blossom trees at a brisk pace, his eyes looking around wildly. His contact had said that he would be in this area of the park, could something unforeseen had happened. Was he simply delayed or…

"Yuki, over here" said a voice from behind.

Joji Yuki quickly turned around. Sure enough, there was his contact, standing underneath one of the carry blossom trees. The man, was wearing his usual trench coat, hat and sun glasses and as usual he had a cigarette between the two fingers of his left hand.

"That's a filthy habit" said Joji casually as had approached the man.

"I'll worry about my health later" said the contact as he throw his cigarette butt to the ground, crushing it under heal of his shoe "Did you bring it?"

Joji reached into the pocket of his suit jacket, reveling a floppy dick.

"I copied everything from the G-Project onto this disk" said Joji as he handed the disk over to his contact "Please, make sure his disk gets to the resistance safely"

Joji's contact took a moment to inspect the floppy disk, once he was satisfied that it was legit he smiled…

And let out I maniacal laugh.

"Why are laughing?" demanded Joji as his contact turned to face him, an evil look on his face.

"Joji Yuki…you are and idiot!"

Then, the man whom Joji Yuki thought was his contact ripped off the trench coat and hat, revealing red, heavy platted armor. That along with his red helmet, silver cape and the mace he wielded in his left hand, were more than enough for Joji Yuki to instantly recognize the head of the Shocker Armored Division.

"Marshal Armor?!" said Joji Yuki shocked.

"Surprised, aren't you?" said Marshal Armor who then snapped his fingers.

Before he knew it, Joji Yuki found himself surrounded by a group of Shocker combatmen, who had been hiding in the darkness. All were wearing the standard black uniform with the white spine and rib cage design on the front, their faces hidden behind the black lucha-like masks.

"Seize him!" ordered Marshal Armor.

"Yee!" replied the Shocker combatmen in unison.

Before Joji Yuki could react, he was seized by two of the combatmen, who held him by the arms. While the strength of combatmen was nowhere near that of a kaijin, they were still stronger than regular humans. Thus Joji Yuki found himself unable to break free of their hold.

"I'm going to enjoy torturing you Joji!" said Marshal Armor happily, before he turned his attention to the floppy disk in his right hand "But first…"

Joji Yuki watched in horror as Marshal Armor throw the floppy disk containing the information on G-Project into air, where he promptly shattered it with his mace.

"Now the resistance will never learn the details of the G-Project, at least not until it is far too late" said Marshal Armor, quite pleased with himself.

"Don't think you've won!" said Joji defiantly "Even if you kill me, Shocker's fate is already sealed!"

"Such a foolish sentiment" laughed Marshal Armor. He moved closer to Joji, and was preparing to attack the traitorous scientist with his mace, when a loud shot went out.

"Argh!" yelled Marshal Armor as he fell to the ground, his mace having exploded into a thousand pieces.

Before the combatmen could properly react, another shot was heard and one of the combatmen holding onto Joji Yuki feel over, dead.

"Sniper! Protect the commandant!" shouted someone as the combatmen swarmed to protect the injured Marshal Armor. Joji decided to use this opportunity to his advantage as he then karate-chopped the remaining combatmen that was holding on to him. And then Joji made his dash for freedom.

* * *

From a nearby rooftop, the female sniper watched as Joji Yuki made his escape. Only a few of the combatmen where following him, while others were trying to usher the wounded Marshal Armor to safety. As mush as she would have loved to take another shoot at that bastard, the sniper knew that she couldn't afford to linger. Surely by now one of the combatmen had radioed for help, pretty soon this whole area would be overrun with Shocker kaijin. The sniper only hoped that her people get to Joji Yuki first, because if Shocker found him before they did, Joji Yuki was dead man.

* * *

Joji Yuki run down the dark, barley lite streets of Tokyo like a man possessed. He had been exposed as a traitor to Shocker, his life was now forfeit. Joji cursed himself for not being more careful, for while he had no problem risking his own life to stop Shocker, he wasn't so willing to risk the life of his family, specifically his son. Joji had adopted him shortly after becoming the head of the science division, when the boy's pervious stepfamily had been killed, and after looking after him for nine years, Joji had come to think of the kid as his own. Now that the Great Leader knew his top scientist was a traitor, there was an absolute guarantee that Shocker would target his child.

Joji rounded another corner. His son's cram school wasn't too far now, just a few more blocks and…

Joji Yuki went dead I his tracks when, without warning, the Shocker Greeed landed in front of him. Although he put on a brave face, Joji felt as though the eagle kaijin was staring into his very soul, sensing his targets fear.

"That's far enough Doctor Yuki!" said the Shocker Greeed as he began to approach the scientist "The Great Leader would prefer that I brought you in alive, however, if you refuse to cooperate, I will not hesitate to kill you!"

"I would rather die than go back to Shocker!" stated Joji Yuki defiantly as he then decided to charge at the kaijin.

"So be it…" said the Shocker Greed as he held out his right hand, and fired his projectile attack…

* * *

The two students, a sixteen year old boy and girl still dressed in their school uniforms, had been on their way to the train station when they saw him. The man had been lying in a pool of his own blood and was barely breathing. Horrified, the two of them rushed to see if they could offer the man any help. That's when they saw his face.

"Oh my God…Kotaro…it's you're…"

"DAD!" shouted Kotaro Minami, as he rushed over and kneeled down beside his adopted father, Joji Yuki. Kotaro turned his head back to the girl, a sense of urgency in his voice "KATSUMI, CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

"Right!" said Katsumi Kida as she rushed off in search of the nearest phone, leaving Kotaro along with his dying father.

"This can't be happening…not…not again!" said Kotaro as he began to quietly sob.

"Ko…Kotaro…" whispered Joji weakly, barley conscience.

"Dad…?" asked Kotaro a glimmer of hope in his voice, as his father tried to speak to him.

"Kotaro…find Taki…tell…him about…"

"Tell him about what?!" asked Kotaro confused "Dad…please…save your strength"

"Tell…tell him…Shocker…G-Project…"

Sadly, this was the last of Joji Yuki's strength. He collapsed into his son's arms, his eyes rolled up into the black of his head.

Kotaro's screams of anguish echoed through the night sky.

* * *

"It's been done, Joji Yuki is dead" said General Black, as he addressed the Great Leader, via the giant golden eagle which was displayed prominently on one of the walls of the Shocker Palace's war room. The Great Leader often used this method of communication to speak with and issue orders to his subordinates. Even now with Japan completely under their control, save of a few small insurrections, the Great Leader of Shocker was rarely ever seen in person.

"Such a waste, Joji Yuki was Shocker's best scientist" said the Great Leader, his voice only displaying a hint of regret "However, I will not tolerate treachery, even form one who was like a son"

"Speaking of which, what do you want to do about Kotaro Minami?" asked General Black.

"Have Marshal Armor keep an eye on him, we cant be certain, but Joji may have confided in him" said the Great Leader.

"Yes, Great Leader"

Though he wasn't in the same room as General Black, the Great Leader's intuition told him that his top commandant was holding something back from his report. Something that was causing the normally ruthless general a great amount of concern.

"Is there something else, General Black?"

"Well…" General Black hesitated, unsure how to begin.

"Tell me!" demanded the Great Leader, his voice becoming irritated.

"An hour ago, we revived a message form Admiral Majin" began General Black "Some of his F-15's had a run in with a Kaiju"

"A Kaiju?" The Great Leader was generally surprised, while Japan was no stranger to giant monster attacks, an actual Kaiju hadn't been seen since the late 60's. General Black then continued on with his report.

"After reviewing the report from Admiral Majin, I have concluded that this Kaiju might very well be the same one that attacked Tokyo in 1954…"

"You mean…"

"Godzilla" finished General Black, his voice dead serious.

The commandant waited for a response. After several seconds of uncomfortable silence the Great Leader finally spoke.

"Contact the other commandants and schedule a meeting, but do it quietly. If this is indeed Godzilla, the last thing we want is to create a panic among the human populace"

"Yes, Great Leader. I'll take care of it at once!" said General Black with the utmost respect.

With that, General Black then left the war room to carry out the will of the Great Leader and make preparations for a possible confrontation with Godzilla. He only hoped that Shocker was up to task dealing with such a terrifying adversary.

Author Note: What do you guys thinks of this story so far? Are any of you upset that I killed off Joji Yuki (aka Riderman in the regular timeline)? Please review and let me know.


End file.
